


I'd choose you again

by nozoelis



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dio is your local bitch actually!, implied sex, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: No hay más ciego que el que no quiero ver.





	I'd choose you again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForCrimsonAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/gifts).



> otro challenge con nero!!!! NERO TE AMO GRACIAS POR PROPONERLO SIEMPRE YOU ARE THE REAL MVP
> 
> un poco de contexto - dijimos de hacerlo de dio/sigma pq el prompt les pega q flipas y nada aquí estamos!! en mi vida me hubiese visto escribiendo algo así pero bueno ejjeje

  1. **I smelled betrayal on your hands.**



Todo empezó cuando sonreíste. Sabía que ibas a significar problemas, y aún así, decidí meterme en la boca del lobo sin pensármelo dos veces. Sonreíste de esa manera tuya, media sonrisa traviesa que avecinaba la tormenta y yo me quedé observándola hasta que las nubes negras llegaron.

“Dio, encantado”, dijiste para todos. Te colocaste el sombrero bien y me miraste fijamente, las comisuras de tus labios levantándose ligeramente. Te sonreí de vuelta.

Resultó que aquel sitio era más grande de lo que pensábamos, así que nos vimos obligados a ir explorando las salas siguiendo los requisitos. De alguna forma, no sabría decir si forma deliberada o simplemente azar, siempre nos tocaba juntos. Quizás era también por accidente, pero tu mano siempre rozaba la mía, nuestros ojos se cruzaban mientras me sonreías o tu voz cambiaba cuando pronunciabas mi nombre.

Nunca me había gustado el alcohol, ¿sabes? No sé por qué, si te soy sincero, pero siempre lo había evitado ha toda costa. Sin embargo, cuando me ofreciste aquella copa en el _lounge_ sentí que el alcohol era el mismísimo néctar de los dioses, la bebida prohibida para todos aquellos a los que no les hubieses sonreído. Te llevaste la copa a los labios mientras me mirabas a los ojos fijamente, queriendo que viese el brillo lujurioso en los tuyos.

Tus labios brillaban de forma especial, -me pregunto si era la luz de aquella sala o el alcohol en mi sangre-, pero no podía despegar los ojos de ellos. No sé quien de los dos se acercó primero al otro, pero de pronto, tus labios devoraban los míos, casi hambrientos. Tus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo y cada uno de sus rincones mientras tu boca ahogaba mis gemidos. Olías a alcohol, a menta y a algo fresco que no pude reconocer. Pero tus manos, oh, tus dedos en mi boca y las caricias por cada centímetro de mi piel dejaba un rastro que no iba a poder olvidar nunca.

Por eso, cuando me sonreíste antes de cruzar la puerta 9 tú solo, no sentí nada dentro. Ni odio, ni frustración ni impotencia. Miré impasible como desaparecías, dejándome atrás como si de basura me tratase. Pero no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver, ¿no es verdad? Desde el principio supe que ibas a traicionarme, y aún así te dejé hacerlo. Permití que te acercases a mí, que te aprovechases de esta tonta existencia, que salieses ganando tú solo. Hemos pasado solo unas horas juntos y aún así creo que te he perdido para toda la eternidad. Así que sí regresase al pasado, si pudiese repetir todo esto, volvería a verte irte por la puerta 9 tú solo si eso significase que volverías a besarme. 


End file.
